Icebreaker
by angie
Summary: An overheard conversation prompts a certain Comm. to set out 'break' the resolve of a certain Capt.


ICEBREAKER

Note: was bored at work…you know the true characters, some are maid up. Paramount rules Voyager's realm. 

Rated: PG for a few curses….Go Enjoy, I Hope.

Lieutenants Andy Moore, Shawn Daly and Steven Wainwright entered an apparently deserted Messhall after Beta Shift. 

__

"Damn" thought Chakotay as they settled at the next table "_of all the tables, they had to pick_ _that one"_ as he continued to stare at the streaming stars. Since they were against the bulkhead, the lieutenants didn't realize that they had company.

Shawn So, who are you guys asking to the Prixin dance?

Andy How about the Delaneys?

Shawn Good luck!

Andy Ok…well Sarah in Stellar Cartography

Shawn What's your fascination with the women from Cartography?

Andy At least I'm not thinking about the Ice Queen

Shawn Who?

Andy Janeway…Steve's gotta thing for her

Shawn The _CAPTAIN_ Steve, you're kidding…right?

Steve You're a dog Andy. Yeah, I like Captain Janeway. I mean a guy can dream…and don't call her _that_

Shawn Way to go Steve…aim for the top

Steve Oh shut up, both of you

Andy Steve, I love you like my own brother…but there's no way in Hell that you'll ever get within 10 feet of Her Majesty

Shawn Don't forget about one Commander, your boss…or the 'hands off' sign on the captain along with 'personal property of Chakotay, hailing frequency 52682

Steve I hear that they're just friends

Andy _Sure_…now I'd love to have such a friend 

Steve screw you Andy and you too Shawn as he left.

Shawn Shit, the guy can't take a joke

Andy We better go…see you at the darts game tomorrow

Shawn Sure bro…I'll even let you win a few

Chakotay couldn't help but laugh out loud as he left the Mess-hall 15 minutes later. An evil grin immediately took residence across his face

Chakotay caught up with Janeway at the turbolift.

Chak Morning Captain

Janeway Morning Commander

Just then the door swooshed open with an Ensign rushing out. Chakotay grabbed Janeway by the waist and out of the Ensign's path.

Ensign Uh…sorry Captain, Commander and hightailed it out of the area.

Chak After you still keeping one hand on Janeway's waist guess I'll have to talk to the crew about tackling passengers waiting for the turbolift

Janeway That would be wise Commander. I'd hate to throw someone in the Brig for knocking the Captain on her ass

__

"Nice ass too" thought Chakotay with a half-smile.

Janeway It's not funny Commander…and what's with the hand?

Chak Excuse me? realizing his hand is still on her he removed it with an unconvincing sorry, I forgot

Janeway glared at him and thought _"yeah right"_ as they stepped unto the Bridge.

The next couple of days brought a fair amount of 'accidental' touching by the Commander towards the Captain.

__

"I really can't make a big deal of it" thought Janeway_ "I touch him…and everybody else. But it's distracting the hell out of me. Nice…but I have work to do and MUST NOT think about a certain Commander touching me"_

"Get a grip Kathryn" she said aloud "focus on your work, you're a Starfleet Captain for God's sake" Her stomach disagreed with a growl and she realized that Alpha Shift was over. Exiting her Ready Room, she followed Chakotay into the turbolift.

Ckak Busy tonight Captain?

Janeway giving him a weary look No, what do you have in mind?

Chak Your favourite thing…crew evaluations

Janeway It's that time already with a slight scowl.

Chak Unfortunately _my dear_ Captain Janeway…yes

Janeway Ok. How are are we going to do this?

Chak Messhall then your quarters

Janeway Alright

__

"Boy she must be really tired" thought Chakotay_ "if only she was this easy all the time"_

"He's up to something" thought Janeway _"or I'm a monkey's uncle!"_

Dinner was uneventful. Shawn, Andy and Steve entered and took Neelix's latest creation to a table near the door. As they walked by, Chakotay deliberately placed his hand on the small of Janeway's back and greeted the guys with a smile and "Lieutenants"

He immediately removed his hand as the door closed and before Janeway could get a word in, he switched to business.

They got thru the evaluations by 23:50 without any incident but Janeway was still slightly irritated.

Chak Well captain, this sure was a productive evening. See you in the morning

Janeway Goodnight Commander

She sank to the couch as soon as the door closed behind him with growing curiosity.

Kathryn Janeway entered Cargo-bay 1 at 2100 hours. Everyone was having a great time and was generally too busy to notice her presence. It's probably the first time that they didn't make a production of her and she rather likes it. Of course this euphoria was destined to be short-lived since Neelix spied her from across the room and started beaming. She made her way over and complimented him on a job well done. Accepting her glass of a neon-pink concoction, she quickly worked the room greeting the crew.

Tom Captain, you've finally made it

Kathryn Been here a while Tom she almost had to shout due to the music.

Tom Care to dance Captain?

Kathryn No thanks…I'll just take a seat and relax

Tom Ok, have a good time

She made her way to a corner table and started people-watching._ "that bastard is ignoring me"_ she thought watching Chakotay dance with Susan Nicoletti. Before that it was the Delaneys, B'Elanna, Sam, Sarah…hell he danced with every female in the room during the two hours she's been there. _"So why does that bother you Kathryn?…you're not jealous, are you??"_ She pouted and the war continued in her head_. "maybe I should cancel all further dances" 'you can do that but he'll know why…that overgrown, tatooed, pain-in-the-ass Maquis Love God'_

I've got to get out of here she muttered as she got up coming face to face with Chakotay.

Kathryn What do you want not bothering to try for civility.

Chakotay To dance with the most beautiful woman in the room or in fact, the quadrant flashing her the full-dimpled smile.

Kathryn Well Commander, if I see her, I'll let her know

Chakotay Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry Kathryn? 

Kathryn Leave me alone Chakotay

Chakotay Not before a dance, it's only fair…I've danced with everyone else, so I can hardly not dance with you. The crew might think something is wrong

Kathryn Glad to know you're the new morale officer. Anyway, shouldn't you be tired from all that carousing?

Chakotay Stop pouting Kathryn, before the testosterone level in the room gets out of hand

He ignored the _Death-Glare_ and led her to the dance floor. Those around instantly gave them a little space. They started out not too close acknowledging those around. All the while Chakotay's hand was caressing Kathryn's back. She decided that she had had enough and looked up at him saying something. He couldn't hear a word over the din and lowered his head whispering did you say something Kathryn? his lips brushing her earlobe. She stifled a moan and shouted nothing into his ear. Nodding he lifted his head but pulled her closer continuing his tortuous caress. She was finding it hard to breathe normally and was thankful when the song finished. 

Quickly disengaging herself, she bolted for the door when Seven intercepted her with a question. Clearly not in the mood, she humoured Seven and all but ordered her to remain at the party and try to have some fun.

__

"Finally!" she thought and sighed when that damn voice reached her ear.

Chakotay Kathryn…wait for me

Kathryn Escaping Chakotay?

Chakotay Been there long enough…they'll start the party proper now that we're gone

She just nodded and tried not to walk too close to him. They rode the lift in silence and walked towards their quarters. Infront of Kathryn's door and without warning Chakotay pulled her into a fierce hug proclaiming I had a great time Kathryn before claiming her mouth. He met no resistance. In fact, she deepened the kiss snuggling closer. With his free hand, he opened the door and carried her into the bedroom.

Much later, the sated command couple looked lovingly into each other's eyes and started to laugh uncontrollably.

Chakotay So my little kitten does have red hot blood flowing thru those veins

Kathryn _Your little kitten??… _You don't value your life much

Chakotay Do you prefer 'Your Majesty'?…it seems to be quite popular with crewmembers

Kathryn Really?…now what the hell's that supposed to mean?

Chakotay Ice Queen

An amazing set of emotions flashed across her face.

Kathryn Those _frigging bastards, _You set them straight I hope…I want names mister

Chakotay They were straightened out. Still I had to be sure about the Ice Queen thing barely containing a laugh. She wasn't doing much better either. besides do you eat with that mouth?

Kathryn I bet _You_ would like to know everything I do with this mouth Commander

Chakotay Yes Ma'am

With a loud groan he reclaimed her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Nuff said.

3/25/01  



End file.
